The Legend of Zelda : A Link to the Past
The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past est un jeu vidéo d'action-aventure édité par Nintendo et développé par Nintendo EAD sorti sur Super Nintendo et ensuite sur Game Boy Advance, ainsi que sur console virtuelle. C'est le troisième opus de la série de jeux vidéo The Legend of Zelda. Il s'agit du seul épisode à être sorti sur SNES. L’histoire est centrée sur Link et sa quête pour sauver le royaume d’Hyrule du maléfique Ganon. Son aventure le mènera à sauver la princesse Zelda, libérer les 7 jeunes Filles descendantes des 7 sages et conquérir la légendaire Triforce. Le jeu fut un immense succès critique et commercial. Il s'est vendu à plus de 4,6 millions d’exemplaires à travers le monde et est considéré comme l’un des plus grands jeux de l’histoire du jeu vidéo. Il a été réédité sur Game Boy Advance en 2002, puis sur la console virtuelle en 2007. Histoire Guerre du Sceau Article Principal : Guerre du Sceau Il y a longtemps, dans le royaume d'Hyrule, des légendes parlaient d'un pouvoir d'Or caché. Ce pouvoir avait la réputation d'exaucer tous les souhaits, et suscita de nombreuses convoitises. Nombreux furent les conflits et les guerres au cours de cette sombre période et de nombreux individus avides de pouvoir cherchèrent à trouver ce pouvoir mystérieux. Beaucoup cherchèrent par les armes à pénétrer en terre d'Or, là où serait caché le pouvoir, mais personne ne revenait en Hyrule. Cependant, un jour, un groupe de voleurs doté de pouvoirs magiques parvint à trouver une brèche menant vers le territoire sacré. Leur chef Ganondorf mis la main sur la Triforce et le Mal caché en lui se réveilla aussitôt. Il supprima sur le champ les autres membres de son groupe, avant de faire son vœu à la Triforce. Il fit le souhait d'obtenir une puissante armée, pour envahir le pays d'Hyrule. La Terre d'Or, désormais souillée, se transforma en monde des Ténèbres. Peu de temps après, une aura maléfique se fit ressentir dans le pays d'Hyrule. Aussi, le roi réunit sept sages et leur ordonna de sceller la porte de la terre d'Or, pour empêcher l'aura maléfique de se répandre dans les terres d'Hyrule. C'est à ce moment que Ganon tenta d'envahir Hyrule, accompagné de son armée. Une guerre sanglante suivit, au cours de laquelle les chevaliers d'Hyrule eurent la mission de protéger les Sages et repousser les créatures d'où elles viennent. Les pertes furent nombreuses et la lignée des chevaliers s'est quasiment éteinte. Mais les sages parvinrent finalement à refermer la brèche, enfermant Ganon et les créatures à l'intérieur du monde des Ténèbres, y compris les quelques imprudents qui avaient profité de l'ouverture de la brèche pour pénétrer à l'intérieur. Le Sorcier Ce Sceau aurait dû emprisonner Ganon à jamais et une période de prospérité succéda à la guerre du Sceau. Mais plusieurs siècles après, une mystérieuse maladie ravaga les peuples d'Hyrule. Le roi d'Hyrule convoqua alors un mystérieux sorcier du nom d'Agahnim, afin de tenter d'enrayer la malédiction. Ce dernier y parvint et le roi lui accorda une confiance totale. En réalité, la mystérieuse maladie fut propagée par le sorcier lui-même, dans le but de s'acheter les faveurs du Roi. Le véritable objectif du sorcier est de briser le sceau des sept sages, afin de libérer Ganon et de créer une nouvelle brèche dimensionnelle. Pour cela, il doit enlever les 7 jeunes Filles, descendantes des 7 sages qui ont enfermé Ganon dans le monde des Ténèbres. Il assassina tout d'abord le roi d'Hyrule, hypnotisa les soldats, puis fil enlever les jeunes filles, en agissant à l'insu des habitants d'Hyrule. Il les envoya dans le monde des Ténèbres, en les enfermant dans des cristaux qui les empêchent d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs. L'une de ces jeunes filles est la princesse Zelda, la fille de l'ancien monarque assassiné. Quête de Link Après que Zelda, la dernière jeune Fille se fil enlever, un jeune garçon nommé Link, reçoit un appel au secours par message télépathique. Son oncle, qui a également reçu le message, part armé, et lui donne l'ordre de l'attendre au petit matin, sans prendre de risques inutiles. Link se lève malgré tout et sort de chez lui pour le suivre. Il trouve un passage secret pour entrer dans le château et découvre son oncle, mourant, qui lui demande de sauver la princesse. Après l'avoir retrouvée et sauvée des griffes d'un gardien en armure armé d'une masse d'arme, Zelda l'emmène hors du château par un passage secret en passant par les égouts. Link et Zelda se retrouvent ensuite dans un sanctuaire. Le maître des lieux dira alors à Link que la seule arme assez puissante pour défaire Agahnim est la légendaire épée Excalibur. La quête de Link commence alors qu'il apprend également que c'est un sorcier du nom d'Agahnim qui a emprisonné la princesse et qu'il a déjà emprisonné d'autres jeunes filles du royaume pour briser le sceau, et ainsi ouvrir un passage vers la terre d'Or. Link est alors envoyé vers le repaire de Sahasrahla, un descendant des sages, qui lui explique que 'Excalibur ne peut pas être obtenue par n'importe qui. Seul un héros descendant des chevaliers d'Hyrule est apte à utiliser cette épée. Afin de prouver sa valeur, Link doit partir en recherche des trois pendentifs de Vertu. Après avoir récupéré le premier dans le palais de l'Est, Sahasrahla dira à Link que c'est lui l'élu, et qu'il doit aller récupérer les deux autres. Au cours de sa première quête, Link aura l'occasion de se rendre compte que la barrière qui sépare Hyrule des forces du Mal est de plus en plus ténue. Certains habitants disparaissent sans explication, et les monstres deviennent de plus en plus agités. Une fois les 3 pendentifs en sa possession, Link pourra alors récupérer Excalibur au fond des bois Perdus. Peu après, il sera de nouveau contacté télépathiquement par Zelda, qui criera à l'aide, car les soldats d'Agahnim sont parvenus à la retrouver. Link retournera d'urgence au sanctuaire, mais la princesse a déjà disparue, et seul le maître est encore présent, agonisant sur le sol. Avant de mourir, il demandera à Link de retourner au château d'Hyrule, pour sauver la princesse des griffes d'Agahnim. Une nouvelle fois, Link se dépèche de rejoindre le château, et escalade la tour centrale pour atteindre la chambre de rituel. Mais il arrive une nouvelle fois trop tard, et Agahnim fait disparaître la princesse sous ses yeux. Après un bref combat contre le sorcier, Link sera alors envoyé à son tour dans le monde des Ténèbres. Une fois arrivé, Link sera contacté télépathiquement par Sahasralha, qui lui dira que le monde des Ténèbres était jadis une terre sacrée, mais les pouvoirs de Ganon ont corrompu le lieu. Ce dernier se sert actuellement des pouvoirs des jeunes Filles pour se libérer et réouvrir une nouvelle brèche vers Hyrule. Link ira alors retrouver les 7 cristaux, enfermés dans de sombres repaires peuplés de créatures maléfiques. Ces cristaux renferment les 7 jeunes Filles. A chaque jeune fille libérée, Link en apprendra davantage sur le passé du monde des Ténèbres, et sur les motivations d'Agahnim et de Ganon. Une fois tous les cristaux obtenus, Link sera en mesure de briser la barrière magique, qui bloque l'accès à la tour de Ganon. Une fois arrivé au sommet, Link affrontzera une nouvelle fois Agahnim. Une fois ce dernier vaincu, Link verra Ganon se matérialiser sous ses yeux et prendre la forme d'une chauve-souris. Ce dernier se rend alors d'urgence à la pyramide pour remettre la main sur la Triforce cachée à l'intérieur. Link devra donc retourner à la pyramide pour l'affronter et l'éliminer une bonne fois pour toutes. Avec le pouvoir d'Excalibur et des flèches d'argent, Link parvient à occire Ganon, et parvient à mettre la main sur la Triforce. Il fait alors le souhait de restaurer la paix en Hyrule, et de faire revenir la terre d'Or à son état original. Système de jeu A Link to the Past est un jeu d'action-aventure. Le joueur contrôle Link en vue de dessus, les phases d’exploration et les phases de combat se déroulant dans le même environnement. Cette caractéristique rend le jeu plus proche de The Legend of Zelda, qui utilisait un système similaire, que de The Adventure of Link, qui proposait un mélange de vus de dessus et de défilement horizontal. A Link to the Past délaisse également le système d'expérience type RPG de Zelda II. L'accent est mis sur les phases d'exploration et la découverte de nouveaux objets. Ces objets permettent d'explorer de nouveaux endroits où l'on découvre de nouveaux éléments, et ainsi de suite. La carte d'Hyrule se dévoile ainsi progressivement à mesure que le joueur progresse dans l'aventure. Bien que cet épisode constitue un retour aux sources, il opère de véritables avancées qui seront reprises dans la plupart des épisodes de la série. De nombreux objets et techniques y font leur apparition pour la première fois. Comme le grappin et les bottes de Pégase, mais également Excalibur, une épée sacrée qui va devenir un élément central dans les futurs épisodes de la saga. On note également l'apparition des flacons dans lesquels Link peut enfermer des insectes et des fées. Il peut également les remplir avec des potions, pour les utiliser plus tard. D'autre part, les réceptacles de Cœur, qui augmentaient la vie de Link dans les épisodes précédents, sont partiellement remplacés par des fragments de Cœur éparpillés et généralement cachés dans Hyrule. Retrouver tous les fragments de cœur constitue la principale quête annexe du jeu. 4 fragments sont nécessaires pour former un nouveau cœur. Cependant, les réceptacles classiques sont toujours de la partie, et Link peut en récupérer un à la fin de chaque donjon. Cet épisode reprend également la jauge de magie, élément ayant fait son apparition dans The Adventure of Link. Elle va lui servir pour l'utilisation des objets magiques, comme la lanterne ou la baguette de Feu. Les rubis font leur réapparition, et Link aura davantage de possibilités pour acheter des objets divers et variés. La valeur des rubis varie en fonction de leur couleur. D'une manière générale, le game-design de cet épisode s'enrichit considérablement par rapport aux deux épisodes précédents. Les donjons sont plus longs, font plusieurs étages et sont reliés entre eux par des trous dans le sol et des escaliers. Ils ont tous une thématique différente et présente chacun une architecture qui lui est propre. En plus des petite clés classiques, Link peut également récupérer une grande clé, qui lui sera nécessaire pour obtenir un nouvel objet et pénétrer dans la salle du Boss. Il y a 4 donjons dans le monde de Lumière et 8 dans le monde des Ténèbres. À ce jour, A Link to the Past est l'épisode qui comporte le plus de donjons. Les régions sont plus grandes, plus variées, les lieux sont plus nombreux et il y a davantage de choses à y faire. Les interactions sont également plus nombreuses. En plus de pénétrer dans les maisons, Link peut également sauter des falaises, soulever des rochers, nager ou pousser certains éléments. Les énigmes deviennent également plus complexes que par le passé, avec des systèmes d'interrupteur beaucoup plus élaborés. C'est également cet épisode qui va proposer pour la première fois une aventure en deux étapes. Pour commencer, Link doit récupérer les pendentifs pour récupérer Excalibur. Et par la suite, il devra également récupérer les 7 cristaux cachés dans le monde des Ténèbres. Ce concept de double-quête sera repris dans de nombreux épisodes ultérieurs. Cette idée se manifeste également par un nouveau un trait distinctif de la série : l'existence de deux mondes parallèles que le joueur doit explorer et faire interagir. Le premier monde (monde de la Lumière) est le monde classqiue d'Hyrule, où Link a grandi. Le second est le monde des Ténèbres, où Ganondorf exerce son emprise. Tous les personnages et environnements sont corrompus. (Eaux stagnantes, herbes mortes, arbres maléfiques…). Tous les endroits et les personnages du monde de la lumière ont leur équivalent dans les ténèbres. (désert du Mystère / marais des Démons, bois Perdus / bois des Squelettes, etc...) Link peut passer d'un monde à l'autre à l'aide du miroir magique ou de portails disséminés dans Hyrule. Par exemple, Link peut arriver dans une impasse, et utiliser son miroir pour retourner dans l'autre monde. Il réapparaîtra alors à un lieu lui donnant accès à une grotte secrète, ou autre élément d'intérêt. Cette flexibilité permet à Link de résoudre plusieurs énigmes qui exploitent les différences entre les deux mondes parallèles. Développement du Jeu En 1988, le développement d'un nouveau Zelda sur NES débute. Mais 1 an plus tard, le projet fut transféré sur la console nouvelle génération de Nintendo : la Super Famicom. (SNES aux USA et Super Nintendo en Europe) En raison du succès des épisodes précédents, Nintendo a prévu un gros budget, une grosse équipe de développement et de grosses ressources dans la création du jeu. Il en résultera un jeu salué et reconnu comme étant l'un des grands classiques de la console, et l'un des meilleurs jeux de tous les temps. A l'époque, la plupart des cartouches SNES disposaient d'une mémoire de 512 Ko. Des cartouches de capacité supérieure ont été créés pour permettre à l'équipe de bénéficier d'une meilleure marge de production et de créer un univers particulièrement vaste. Ces cartouches spéciales ont une capacité de 1 Mo. Tout comme Super Mario World, le jeu utilise une méthode de compression graphique, en limitant la profondeur des couleurs à 8 nuances sur les tuiles graphiques, alors que la SNES peut en gérer un maximum de 16. Lors de la décompression des données, la console ajoute 1 bit à chaque index de couleurs, ce qui permet de recréer les nuances manquantes. La duplication éliminatoire permet également de préserver de la mémoire. Les mondes de la Lumière et des Ténèbres sont quasiment identiques, et seules les différences entre les deux occupent de la place supplémentaire. Le jeu utilise ainsi une technique très répandue à l'époque, qui consiste à garder le même sprite, en changeant simplement sa couleur pour faire croire qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de nouveau. A Link to the Past, tout comme les deux épisodes précédents, intègre un compteur qui comptabilise le nombre de Game Over. Il apparaît lors du générique de fin, et fait le décompte des morts par donjon. Par la suite, le compteur s'affiche à côté du fichier de sauvegarde. Si Link meurt et se fait ressusciter par une fée, cela est également considéré comme une mort. A chaque fois que le joueur quitte sa partie en faisant "sauvegarder et quitter", le jeu le comptabilise également comme une mort. Le seul moyen d'avoir un compteur à 0 est de finir le jeu d'une seule traite, sans jamais mourir. Dans le portage GBA, cela sera corrigé et seules les vraies morts sont prises en compte. D'autre part, si Link termine le donjon caché spécifique à cette version, un autre décompte apparaîtra. Il indiquera le nombre de fois que chaque objet a été utilisé. La plupart des versions sorties en dehors du Japon intègre des éléments de censure, afin de supprimer toute référence à la religion. Le changement majeur vient du titre en lui-même, dont la traduction japonaise signifie "La Triforce des Dieux", qui a été changé pour A Link to the Past. D'autre part, les symboles originaux utilisés pour le langage hylien ressemblaient trop à des hiéroglyphes égyptiens, et véhuculaient souvent des messages religieux. Ils ont donc également été modifiés. Le prêtre Agahnim devient également un sorcier, et il n'est plus envoyé par les dieux. A la place, son origine est totalement inconnue. Enfin, pour le nom de certains donjons, le terme "Temple" a été remplacé par Palais. Musiques Voir :Page des musiques du jeu La bande originale est composée par Kōji Kondō. Le thème principal de The Legend of Zelda, aussi appelé "Hyrule Overture", est repris dans A Link to the Past et interprété dans la plupart des régions extérieures du monde de Lumière. En dehors de ce thème récurrent, beaucoup de morceaux du jeu seront repris dans d'autres épisodes, en particulier dans Ocarina of Time. A Link to the Past introduit de nouvelles musiques récurrentes de la série, tels que la berceuse de Zelda, le thème de la Famille Royale qu'on entend dans le château d'Hyrule, le thème de Ganondorf, joué à chaque apparition d'Agahnim ou de Ganon, le village Cocorico et le thème mélodieux qui apparaît dans les caves aux fées, ainsi que sur l'écran de sélection. Les musiques se démarquent par leur excellente qualité sonore, utilisant pleinement les capacités du SPC700, processeur sonore de la SNES, bien supérieur à celui des autres consoles de l'époque. La bande originale du jeu, sortie exclusivement au Japon, est nommée Sound and Drama. Tous les morceaux du jeu y sont présents, ainsi qu'une plage bonus. La bande originale est composée de deux disques, respectivement de 44 et 54 minutes. Sur le premier, on entend des orchestrations de A Link to the Past ainsi qu'une piste "drama". Et sur le second, les OST de The Legend of Zelda et d'A Link to the Past. Voir The Legend of Zelda: Sound & Drama Réception Critiques À sa sortie, A Link to the Past est acclamé par la presse spécialisée, et ce sur les différents pôles du marché. Au Japon, Famitsu lui attribue la note de 39 / 40. En Amérique du Nord, GamePro lui décerne la note maximale. Les revues britanniques Nintendo Magazine System et Total! lui accordent les notes de 92 % et 93 %. En France, il reçoit un 19 / 20 de l’émission télévisée Micro Kid's. Le jeu obtient une moyenne générale de 95% sur Metacritic, site qui référence les magazines papier et Web les plus influents. De nos jours, le jeu continue de régulièrement figurer dans des listes des meilleurs jeux de tous les temps. IGN le place 11ème dans son top des meilleurs jeux. Les lecteurs de GameFaq le classe 4ème, 31ème dans un sondage Famitsu de 2006, 3ème dans le top 200 des meilleurs jeux Nintendo, réalisé par Nintendo Power. de nombreux fans continuent à proposer eux-même leurs propres classements. Ventes A Link to the Past est un immense succès commercial. Il s’est écoulé à hauteur de 1,16 million d’exemplaires au Japon, 2,46 millions en Amérique du Nord et de près d'un million en Europe. Au total, le jeu s’est vendu à 4,61 millions d’unités à travers le monde, ce qui en fait l’un des plus gros succès commerciaux de la Super Nintendo, et un succès très impressionnant pour l'époque. Il a été réédité dans la gamme Player's Choice en Amérique du Nord, privilège réservé aux jeux vendus à plus d’un million d’exemplaires sur ce territoire. Ré-éditions et Suites Ré-édition sur GBA left|95pxEn 2002, Capcom et Nintendo ont porté le jeu sur Game Boy Advance. Il est sorti le 2 Décembre 2002 au Japon, le 13 Mars 2003 aux USA et le 28 Mars en Europe. Un nouveau jeu, orienté multi-joueur, était inclus dans la cartouche de jeu. Il s'agit de The Legend of Zelda : Four Swords. Les deux jeux fonctionnent ensemble et certains éléments peuvent être débloqués dans un jeu, en accomplissant des tâches dans l'autre. Quelques ajouts et ajustements sont effectués pour A Link to the Past : * Ajout d'une voix sur les actions de Link. (Celle d'Ocarina of Time) * L'une des salles du palais de Glace a été modifiée. La configuration originale était jugée trop difficile. * Certains ennemis ont changé de couleur ou d'apparence. * Ajout d'un donjon supplémentaire, qui se débloque en finissant Four Swords. Le Palais de l'Épée de Quatre. * Link peut apprendre une nouvelle attaque, qui lui permet de tourbillonner à l'infini avec son épée. * Pour l'Europe, le jeu semble plus rapide que la version Super Nintendo. Cela est dû au fait qu'il n'y a pas de différence de fréquence entre les continents. (50Hz vs 60Hz) Le jeu a obtenu de très bonnes critiques, le portage étant estimé de très bonne qualité. Il s'est vendu à 1,81 millions d'unités. A Link Between Worlds Article Détaillé : The Legend of Zelda : A Link Between Worlds En cours de développement et prévu prochainement sur Nintendo 3DS, A Link Between Worlds est une suite spirituelle d'A Link to the Past. L'univers graphique est similaire et Link aura l'occasion de vivre son aventure dans un monde d'Hyrule semblable. Le seul donjon actuellement connu semble être une réédition modernisée de la tour d'Héra, avec un moldorm géant en son sommet. Quelques nouveaux éléments de gameplay font leur apparition, notamment une jauge d'endurance qui remplace la jauge de magie. BS The Legend of Zelda : Ancient Stone Tablets Article Principal : The Legend of Zelda : Ancient Stone Tablets Cet épisode, sorti exclusivement au Japon et nommé BS Zelda no Densetsu Kodai no Sekiban, est un épisode non canonique sorti en format dématérialisé, via le service Satellaview. Les événements se déroulent pendant que Link est parti sur l'île de Cocolint. Les personnages jouables sont connus comme étant les héros de la Lumière. Ce sont les deux mascottes du satellaview, un jeune garçon et une jeune fille. Ce jeu fut diffusé une première fois en 1997, puis une seconde en 1998. Il était diffusé au format épisodique, et le joueur disposait d'un temps limité pour résoudre les énigmes proposées. La diffusion par satellite permettait de diffuser des musiques orchestrales en temps réel pendant le jeu. BS The Legend of Zelda : Triforce of the Gods Il s'agit d'une version similaire à A Link to the Past, également diffusé exclusivement au Japon via le service Satelliview. Quelques changement sont cependant effectués, notamment dans la gestion des fichiers de sauvegarde. Chronologie Article Détaillé : Chronologie des Zelda D'après la chronologie officielle, A Link to the Past est le premier épisode placé dans la timeline de la Défaite. Dans cette branche temporelle, Link n'est pas parvenu à vaincre Ganondorf, pendant les événements d'Ocarina of Time. Le seigneur du Mal parvient donc à mettre la main sur la Triforce tant convoitée, suite à quoi, les 7 sages vint immédiatement l'enfermer dans le Saint Royaume, appellé la Terre d'Or dans A Link to the Past. Plusieurs siècles plus tard, un groupoe de voleurs entra pour mettre de nouveau la main sur la Triforce. Ganon fit alors sa réapparition, le Saint Royaume fut corrompu en monde des Ténèbres, et une armée maléfique tenta d'envahir le royaume d'Hyrule. Il s'en suivra la guerre du Sceau, pendant laquelle de nombreux chevaliers périrent. Les descendants des sages apparaissant dans''Ocarina of Time'' parvinrent cependant à refermer la porte du monde des Ténèbres, en enfermant Ganon et ses sbires à l'intérieur. Comme confirmé dans Hyrule Historia, le jeu qui suit A Link to the Past dans la chronologie est le duo Oracle of Ages + Oracle of Seasons, suivi de Link's Awakening, ces 3 épisodes mettant en scène le même Link. Quelques temps après avoir vaincu Ganon, Link est téléporté par la Triforce sur les terres d'Holodrum, où les événements d''Oracle of Seasons'' se déroulent. Après avoir vaincu Onox, Link voyage vers Labrynna et Oracle of Ages commence. Link bat une nouvelle fois Ganon, lors du final commun entre les deux jeux Oracle, et quitte Labrynna par bâteau, pour poursuivre son entraînement dans de nouvelles contrées. Lors de son retour vers Hyrule, Link est pris dans une violente tempête, et échoue sur la plage de Île Cocolint, là où se déroulent les événements de Link's Awakening. Comics et Mangas Articles Principaux : The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (Comic) et The Legend of Zelda : A Link to the Past (Manga d'Himekawa) right|250pxUne série en comic, créée par Shotaro Ishinomori apparut dans le magazine Nintendo Power, à partir de Janvier 1992, et fut divisé en 12 épisodes. De nombreuses parties du jeu ont été omises, et de nouveaux segments d'histoire ont été ajoutés. Dans le manga original, un nouveau personnage nommé Roam fut introduit en tant que chevalier capable de prendre une forme d'oiseau. Après avoir rencontré Link en tant qu'ennemi, les deux personnages vont joindre leurs forces, afin de parvenir à terrasser Ganon. Roam ressemble fortement à Jet Kink, aka Cyborg 002, apparaissant dans le manga Cyborg 009. D'autre part, un autre manga fut édité exclusivement au Japon, à partir de 1995. Il fut créé par Ataru Cagiva et se découpe en 3 tomes. Un autre manga fut édité à partir de 2005, avant d'être traduit en français à partir de 2009. il est créé par Akira Himekawa. Contrairement au précédent, il se veut nettement plus fidèle à l'histoire originale. Il introduit un personnage nommé Ganti, une voleuse portant une étoile sous ses yeux. Quelques Anecdotes *''A Link to the Past'' fut le premier jeu de la sage à utiliser le logo Zelda standardisé, sur les boîtes américaines et européennes. Ce sera également le cas pour le Japon, à partir d'Ocarina of Time *Ce jeu introduit les cocottes pour la première fois. Si Link les martyrise trop avec son épée ou des objets, elles se réuniront en bande pour l'attaquer. *Certaines maisons du village Cocorico comportent des tableaux à l'effigie de Mario. Si Link les tire en arrière, cela va libérer des rubis bleus. Notice 1 alttp.jpg 2 alttp.jpg 3 alttp.jpg 4 alttp.jpg 5 alttp.jpg 6 alttp.jpg 7 alttp.jpg 8 alttp.jpg 9 alttp.jpg 10 alttp.jpg 11 alttp.jpg 12 alttp.jpg 13 alttp.jpg 14 alttp.jpg 15 alttp.jpg 16 alttp.jpg 17 alttp.jpg 18 alttp.jpg 19 alttp.jpg 20 alttp.jpg 21 alttp.jpg 22 alttp.jpg 23 alttp.jpg 24 alttp.jpg 25 alttp.jpg carte alttp.jpg|carte vendue avec le jeu 3.jpg|pub de zelda 3 Publicité du Jeu Cette vidéo présente la version française de la publicité télévisée, chargée de faire la promotion du jeu. [[Fichier:Publicité française d'A Link to the Past|thumb|center|335 px]] Catégorie:Jeux Catégorie:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Catégorie:Spoiler